El restaurante
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: En un lujoso y famoso restaurante de Francia, Draco Malfoy ve su armoniosa paz interrumpida ante la llegada de la nueva sucheff. Las peleas entre estos dos son constantes y la paz que rodeaba el restaurante se ve rota. Están siempre como el perro y el gato, y parece que siempre se van a odiar. Aunque hay una persona que no cree lo mismo, ¿estará en lo cierto? [One-shot] [AU]


**Hi! Este fic va dedica a Michi Michaelis porque hoy, 24 de julio es su cumple. ¡Felciidades! También de paso escribo un OS dramione, que con lo que me gusta está pareja no he escrito ninguno.**

 **También debo decir que:** ** _este fic participa en el Reto Anual, La Agenda del Señor Tenebroso del forum el Mapa del Mortífago._**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter me pertenece aunque J. K. Rowling diga lo contrario.**

 **Advertencia: Este fic es un AU.**

Llegó a las diez de la mañana exacta, su pelo rubio estaba un poco aplastado por el casco de su moto, sus ojos grisáceos ocultos tras las gafas de sol, su cazadora negra cerrada pero dejado ver la impoluta camisa blanca que había debajo, con unos vaqueros negros que se sujetaban perfectamente a sus afiladas caderas, sus largas piernas cubiertas con el pantalón de forma impecable y sus converse atadas en un nudo perfecto. Increíble, impecable, supremo, perfecto. Como siempre.

Entró al restaurante Michaelis con paso seguro, saludó a Ginny y Astoria, las dos camareras que habían llegado para el turno de almuerzos. Entró en su perfecta cocina encontrándola impecable, sin manchas de grasa, suciedad o cualquier tipo de sustancia que imposibilitará que la comida, los platos, los utensilios o cualquier cosa no saliese en perfecto estado. Sus cuchillos brillaban; afilados, limpios, relucientes, perfectos. Se dirigió a la sala de personal donde se cambió la ropa colocándose su uniforme de chef, la M roja entrelazada con una rosa negra destacaba en la esquina superior de su camisa blanca, observó la hora del reloj de la sala haciéndole saber que ya eran las diez y cuarto.

Junto a sus compañeras empezó a preparar todo para el servicio de almuerzo, comprobando que todos los cubiertos, copas, vasos, jarras, etc, estuviesen en perfecto estado. Limpiaron cualquier mota de polvo que se encontrará en el restaurante y se aseguraron de que todos los productos estuviesen en perfecto estado.

Faltaban solo ocho minutos para las doce en punto, casi todo el personal que trabajaría en la hora del almuerzo ya estaba preparado para abrir las puertas del Michaelis, las mesas completamente listas para los clientes, la cocina, abastecida de los mejores productos del mercado, estaba completamente preparada para la hora de las comidas. Solo había un problema.

-Tiene 3 minutos para llegar, si no aparece empezaré a cocinar. Y me da igual que sea la hija del jefe. – Dijo cuando observó que la subchef no había llegado.

-Sí, chef.

Justo cuando se iba a retirar a la cocina la puerta se abrió dejando paso a la chica. Sus rizos alborotados le cubrían el rostro, iba vestida con una camiseta blanca con el dibujo de un ancla, unos jeans oscuros que se adaptaban perfectamente a las piernas, el culo y las caderas y unas botas militares verde oscuro. Cuando se apartó el pelo sus ojos avellanas quedaron a la vista, también su nariz pequeña salpicada de pecas y sus labios finos un poco resecos.

-Tienes dos minutos para ponerte el uniforme, atarte ese pelo y colocarte una rejilla y presentarte a mi lado en cocinas.

La chica abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al ver con que malas formas la había tratado ese chico.

-¿Tú quién eres para darme ordenes? – Replicó sin moverse del sitio.

-Soy tu jefe, el chef al mando y la persona a la que más te vale hacer caso si quieres servir de algo en este restaurante y no montar un desastre.

La chica apretó los labios con rabia mientras se dirigía a la sala de personal, siendo el camino indicado por una de las camareras.

-Será gilipollas. – Se recogió el pelo en un moño apretado para después colocarse la horrorosa rejilla. – Imbécil.

-Por muchos insultes que me dediques no voy a cambiar la primera imagen que tengo de ti ni las palabras que te dedique hace un momento. Si quieres te las vuelvo a repetir si no te quedaron claras.

La chica se giró sobresaltada viendo al chico apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una mirada fría y cortante puesta en ella.

-No, gracias. Me quedó lo suficientemente claro la primera vez.

-Pues entonces muévete ya, abrimos en un minuto.

A las doce, las puertas del Michaelis se abrieron dejando pasar a muchos trabajadores y clientes de las empresas más destacadas de la ciudad de Paris, tanto gente metida en el mundo de la moda como personas metidas en temas más políticos venían a almorzar al Michaelis, uno de los mejores restaurantes de toda la cadena Black Butler.

Los platos salían con rapidez de las cocinas llegando calientes, perfectos y deliciosos a todas las mesas. Hermione y Draco trabajaban coordinados consiguiendo sacar cada pedido con una agilidad impresionante. Incluso después de que la chica llegase más tarde de lo que Draco aprobará le estaba demostrando que aunque impuntual era una buena cocinera.

-La sal.

-Toma. – Se movían con rapidez en la cocina atendiendo 3 platos a la vez.

Las presentaciones de cada plata eran magnificas y cumplían con cada exigencia que tuviese el cliente.

-¡Ya han salido las 15 primeras comandas, sigamos con los segundos y los entrantes nuevos! – Dijo Draco supervisando los papeles.

-¡Sí, chef! – Exclamaron los empleados.

-¿Granger?

-¿Qué?

-¿Me has oído?

-¡Sí, chef! – Gruño.

En la preparación de uno de los platos se pusieron a discutir porque la chica quería echarle más salsa de la debía a un entrecot.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo? No. Saca el puñetero plato ya.

-¡Por tu culpa va a salir el plato soso!

-Para sosa ya estás tú.

Y así siguieron con la mayoría de los platos. Discutiendo por cada detalle en el que no estuviesen de acuerdo. A las cuatro y media estaban a punto de cerrar para prepararse para el turno de cenas. Solo quedaban dos platos por salir pero, una vez más, el chef y la subchef estaban discutiendo acaloradamente.

-¡Qué no!

-¡Qué sí! ¡Que les dará más sabor!

-¿¡Quién eres tú para decidir sobre mis platos!?

-¿¡Quizás las segunda persona encargada de esta cocina!? – Exclamó ella, ofendida.

-¡Solo estás aquí por qué te enchufaron! – Le gritó un colérico Draco.

-¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Yo soy lo suficientemente buena como para poder trabajar aquí por mis propios méritos! – Los ojos de ella chispeaban con furia.

-¡Seguro que sí!

-¡Parad ya! – La voz cabreada de Ginny les hizo parar de pelear. - ¿Los platos están acabados, chef?

-Sí.

La chica cogió ambos platos y después de mandarles una mirada molesta salió la cocina. Enfurecido y resistiendo las ganas de estrangularla el chico salió por la puerta de atrás al callejón donde estaban los contenedores. Encima de la ventana se encontraba su paquete de tabaco junto a un mechero, cogió uno con rapidez y lo encendió llevándose a los labios de inmediatos.

Para su mala suerte la chica salió detrás de él y con toda la cara del mundo le quitó el cigarro que tenía entre sus dedos y se lo llevó a los labios. Le dio una larga calada antes de dejar que el humo del cigarro saliese de su boca ante los sorprendidos ojos de Draco.

-Encima de llegar tarde, discutir sobre mis platos y trastocar mi perfecta cocina, ¿me robas el cigarro?

-Sí.

-Tienes mucha cara, ¿no te parece?

-No lo sé, dímelo tú.

Draco entrecerró los ojos mientras la examinaba. No era fea, sus rasgos eran muy bonitos y esos labios que fumaban con cierta parsimonia su cigarrillo le atraían. Pero era más molesta que un grano en el culo.

-¿Me dejas fumar mi cigarrillo?

-Claro. – La chica le acercó el cigarro a los labios dejando que el chico diese una calada. – Por cierto, ¿no eres un poco estúpido al exigir la perfección cuando tú no eres perfecto?

Unos minutos después Ginny y Luna salieron a fuera viendo como Draco fulminaba con la miraba a la chica.

-Eres una retrasada, enchufada y malcriada.

-Y tú eres un prepotente, maleducado y creído de mucho cuidado.

-Eres una mimada que solo ha entrado a este restaurante porque su padre es el dueño.

-Te crees tan bueno que no puedes ver que hay muchísimas personas mejores que tú.

-¿Cómo tú por ejemplo?

-Pues quizás.

-Más te gustaría a ti.

-¡Chicos! – Exclamó Luna harta de sus peleas.

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamaron los dos a la vez.

-¡Callaos ya!

Hermione bufó antes de meterse en el restaurante otra vez junto a Luna.

-Draco. – Dijo Ginny mientras el chico terminaba de fumar su cigarro. – Quiero hacer una apuesta.

-¿Cuál?

-Te apuesto 20 euros a que en menos de un año tú y la chica nueva estáis de pareja.

-Já. Ni en sus mejores sueños. Olvídalo.

-¿Acaso tienes miedo de perder? ¿No era que estabas tan seguro?

-Muy bien. Como quieras. Ya me debes 20 euros Ginevra.

-Ya veremos. Aún quedan seis meses por delante.

-Ya tengo ganas de ver tu cara mientras me das ese dinero.

La chica se limitó a sonreír mientras entraba con el chico al restaurante para recogerlo todo. Aunque algo le decía que esa pareja tardaría en formarse, porque nada más entrar al restaurante ya estaban discutiendo. Qué meses más largos le quedaban por delante.

 _ **5 meses después…**_

-No me puedo creer que llegue tarde una noche tan importante como esta. – Murmuró furioso el chef.

-Tranquilo Draco, llegará a tiempo.

-Más le vale. Porque siempre hace lo mismo.

-Draco.

Dejando de fulminar la puerta, el chico se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina. Por sexta vez esa noche empezó a afilar los cuchillos mientras esperaba. Justo tres minutos antes de abrir las puertas del restaurante una agitada Hermione apareció dentro de la cocina, ya estaba vestida y su largo y enmarañado pelo estaba sujetado por la rejilla.

-Siento llegar tarde. Pero…

-Ahórrate las excusas, Granger. – La interrumpió.

-Cómo quieras.

Empezaron a preparar las cosas recibiendo rápidamente las comandas, dos horas después las mesas estaban totalmente servidas, la cocina estaba en plena acción sirviendo platos perfectos y en hora. La mesa donde estaban sentados el jefe de la compañía y el primer ministro francés estaba servida y preparada con los mejores cubiertos y con el mejor mantel.

-¡Qué te digo que no!

-¡Y yo te digo que sí!

-¿¡Qué quiere abrasarle la lengua al ministro!? – Le replicó furioso. - ¡No le vas a echar más salsa picante, con la que he puesto es suficiente!

-¡Eres un cerrado!

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?

-¡Cerrado! ¿¡Es que acaso eres sordo también!?

-Saca ya el maldito plato. Me pones de mal humor.

-¡Idiota! ¡Aprende a escuchar a la gente!

-¡Qué saques el plato, pesada!

Después de esta discusión ambos se pusieron a trabajar por su cuenta y trataban de no dirigirse la palabra si no era estrictamente necesario. A las doce y media de la noche los últimos clientes se despedían dejando el restaurante solamente ocupado por los empleados que se pusieron a recoger todo dejando las cosas guardadas pues tenían el fin de semana libre.

-Buenas noches. – Dijo Ginny despidiéndose de Draco y Hermione que eran los únicos que quedaban. – No olvidéis cerrar.

-Buenas noches. – Se despidió el chico mientras terminaba de colocar los cubiertos limpios en los cajones. – No te preocupes, cerraremos.

-Granger cierra tú, yo estoy fuera fumando.

-Vale.

Tres minutos después el restaurante estaba cerrado y las luces apagadas. En el callejón estaban Draco y Hermione compartiendo un cigarro, esto ya se había convertido en una rutina. Cuando el cigarrillo estaba en los labios del chico, Hermione se acercó se lo quitó y lo tiró al suelo a la vez que se apoderaba de los labios del chico. Draco rodeó la cintura de la chica con sus brazos mientras la alzaba un poco del suelo.

-¿Estoy perdonada por llegar tarde? – Preguntó ella sobre sus labios.

-Mmm… todavía no estoy del todo convencido. – Le respondió antes de volver a besarla.

Después de unos largos minutos besándose en el callejón se separaron y cogiéndose de las manos empezaron a caminar.

-¿Por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

-Mi novio me drenó toda la energía anoche y casi no me levantó esta mañana.

-Ese novio tuyo es muy malo.

-A mí me gusta que sea así.

El chico se limitó a sonreír mientras subía las escaleras que llevaban a su apartamento. Sacó las llaves de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón y abrió la puerta.

-Pase usted.

La chica se rió mientras se adentraba en el apartamento seguida de Draco. Se volvieron a besar dirigiéndose con rapidez a la habitación. Allí el chico tumbó a Hermione en la cama mientras le besaba el cuello y empezaba a levantarle la camiseta.

-¿Vas a drenar toda mi energía también hoy, Draco?

-No tenemos que trabajar mañana, Hermione. Voy a estar contigo de una manera que no podrás levantarte de la cama en todo el fin de semana. – Dijo el chico mientras le sacaba la camiseta. – Aprovechemos el fin de semana y luego ya el lunes nos gritamos en la cocina. ¿Te parece bien?

-Sí, me parece bien. – Dijo la chica mientras lo atraía hacia ella y le besaba con pasión.

 **OooOOOooO**

Ginny buscaba las llaves en el bolsillo derecho de su bolsillo, cuando las cogió algo cayó al suelo al cogerlas. Se agachó y vio un billete de 20 euros doblado por la mitad. Al cogerlos y abrirlos se encontró con un trozo de papel que tenía escrito algo con fina caligrafía.

 _Este es mi pago por la apuesta. Al parecer tenías razón._

 _D. Malfoy._

La chica se limitó a sonreír mientras entraba en su casa, debería empezar a subir las apuestas que hacía, siempre terminaba ganándolas todas. Como aquella que había hecho con Luna, quince euros a que Theo, el que se encargaba de la barra, le pediría salir cuando reuniera el valor suficiente. Y así fue, ya llevaban dos meses juntos. Lo que ellos ganaban en amor ella lo ganaba en dinero.

Solo le faltaba encontrar ella un novio. Bah, no hacía falta con su gato, su tarrina de helado y sus seis temporadas de Gossip Girl era lo suficientemente feliz.

 **Y ya está. ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Increíble? ¿Horroroso? ¿Not bad?**

 **¿Me merezco un review? Si os ha gustado os invito a dejar un hermoso review y a agregar a favoritos. Si os ha gustado tanto como para querer leer más historias os invito a pasaros por mi perfil donde encontrareis tres OS más (no dramiones) y un fic largo que esta en proceso (si es Dramione y hay más parejas).**

 **Besos y abrazos, AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: Una vez más, ¡feliz cumpleaños Mii-Chan!**


End file.
